


I Have a Huge Craving

by This_Is_A_Good_Sign



Category: Las Estrellas (TV)
Genre: F/F, It's smut with some plot, but it's mostly smut, my hand slipped again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 02:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Is_A_Good_Sign/pseuds/This_Is_A_Good_Sign
Summary: So... I was thinking, what if Flor had said to Jazmín "I have an huge craving for something of yours" instead of Elena... and made this.I also have a theory, that if you follow me on tumblr you've seen, that the reason Jazmín pushes Flor's hair back so much is because she loves her neck... so that is also included.I hope you enjoy!





	I Have a Huge Craving

The hotel was packed this week and Jazmín had all sorts of requests coming into the kitchen. She and Javo were working as quickly as possible and even with helping hands, it was almost unbearable. It didn’t help that Carla and Lucia were breathing down their necks every five minutes, Trini constantly bringing in orders from the deck, and everyone and their mother coming into the kitchen: Leo with a complaint, Fede looking for something and Mariano wanting food.

Jazmín was at her wits end. She was doing everything she could to focus on her work and not let her anger get the best of her.

“Cacho, how are we doing?”

“Grace, if one more person who is not kitchen staff enters this kitchen, I might smack them.”

“I would be happy to join you on the festivity.”

“I can’t believe it’s this busy.”

What made the shift even stranger for Jazmín was she hadn’t seen Flor since they arrived. It was a swift kiss goodbye as Carla yelled about the kitchen being understaffed. Jazmín had rolled her eyes, holding onto Flor’s hand for as long as possible before she had to let go. She thought Flor might have stopped in at some point for tea of coffee, but no such luck. Jazmín hadn’t even seen her when she ran food out to the guests, adding to her grumpiness. 

Javo snapped his fingers.

“Cacho, you with me?”

“Yes. Sorry. Have you seen Flor today?”

“Not since the last time you asked, no, but my eyes have been on this counter since I walked in. But let me say something I know is going to annoy you.”

“What?” Jazmín asked in annoyed tone.

“I haven’t even said it yet, but listen to me,” he paused for dramatic effect, bringing clasped hands to his mouth in a begging motion. “Enjoy the time apart. You two are glued at the hip. Some separation is good to keep you healthy. That way when you see each other again, there is like that firework moment! You know?”

“There are always fireworks when I see Flor, which is why I’d like to see her so she can put a small smile on my face while I drown in food prep.”

“Just look at my handsome face. It should make you feel better.”

“I don’t know. You don’t have Flor’s eyes and your neck is a little too bulky for my taste. No offense.”

“Offense taken.”

Jazmín shrugged, getting back to cutting the onions in front of her. Trini came in with another order and Jazmín focus was back on her job.

——————————

Flor felt like she was running around with her head cut off. She had been helping Trini with housekeeping since Trini was occupied downstairs with the restaurant and deck. She and Miranda had tackled an entire floor, including her room, before she plopped down on a freshly made bed the floor above.

“I do not want to do this anymore,” Flor complained.

“Why is it so crazy this weekend?”

“I don’t know, but at least Lucia will be happy with the business. It should lighten her up a little bit.”

“True. A happy Lucia is a lot easier to deal with so we’ve got that going for us.”

“How many more rooms do we have?” Flor asked. She picked up the clipboard, looking over the rooms that remained. Luckily a few of them were empty. Their occupants were coming in later.

“This floor and then a random couple.”

“I’m hoping it calms down before that so Trini can do it.”

“Flor, this isn’t the worst task, but if you don’t want to do it then go switch places with her. That way you’ll be able to see your pretty girlfriend.” Miranda winked as she pulled fresh towels from the cart.

“No, I rather hangout with you then deal with the customers. This keeps me calmer then running around.” Flor paused, sitting up and grabbing a pillow. She slipped over the last remaining pillowcase. “I do miss her. I hope she isn’t too busy.”

“I think everyone is crazy right now. You should try and convince Lucia to take your place. I’d love to see her face at the request.”

“Or Carla.”

“You know Carla is probably the most stressed out of all of us right now,” Miranda pointed out.

“Yes, but think about her face.”

“Her hair being teased out to all ends.”

They shared a teasing smile with one another before chuckling. Miranda stepped into the bedroom while Flor evened out the creases she had made in the bed spread.

“Oh my gosh, please let me disappear from downstairs!” Virginia complained, stepping into the room and sitting in one of the chairs. Miranda popped out of the bathroom as Flor walked to the head of the bed to fluff the pillows.

“Busy?” Miranda asked, nonchalantly.

“Yes and our sisters are getting on my last nerve so now I’m hiding. How’s the housekeeping team doing?”

“We’ve done a whole floor,” Miranda answered.

“And I’m about as done with this as you are,” Flor commented. She sat on the arm of the chair Virginia was occupying.

“Why don’t you take a break and I’ll help Miranda.”

“Seriously?”

“Your girl is out there looking a little stressed herself, but I bet seeing you would make her feel a little better.”

Flor’s face lit up at the thought of Jazmín. “Are you okay with that, Miru?”

Miranda sighed dramatically. “Oh I guess, but you’ll owe me later.”

“Obvio. Thank you, Vir.”

Flor kissed her sister’s cheek. 

“Ah, so much love with this one,” Virginia stated as Flor stepped out of the room.

Flor turned the corner in the hallway and stopped in her tracks. She leaned against the wall as she watched Jazmín come out of a room with her tray. She was clearly busy. She had hair sticking out in every direction, her two usual perfect buns looked they were about to fall out and she wasn’t smiling. Jazmín rubbed her forehead on the back of her hand, sighing. 

Flor studied Jazmín as she tidied the tray. Jazmín leaned against the moveable table, taking a moment to rest. Flor stared at her smiling. She could tell Jazmín was stressed as she started to think of all the ways she could relieve her tension. 

Jazmín adjusted her back, standing up straight. She moved the last few items around on the tray and let out a sharp exhale. She started to walk towards the elevator, away from Flor.

“Mi Amor,” Flor called.

Jazmín’s entire body relaxed as she stopped. A smile crept into features as she looked at Flor.

“Pichi,” she whispered.

Flor stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Jazmín’s shoulders. Jazmín nuzzled her face in Flor’s neck, placing light kisses in different spots. 

“Is it sad to say I’ve missed you this morning?” Flor asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Jazmín laughed and pulled back. “No. I’ve missed you too and I think Javo thinks we’re crazy.”

“Why?”

“Because apparently I’ve asked him a few to many times this morning whether he had seen you or not and his last reply to that question was ‘you guys are always together that I think you should enjoy the small time apart so when you reconnect, there will be fireworks.’”

“What did you say?”

“That there are always fireworks.”

Flor smiled. “And are there fireworks right now?”

Jazmín hugged Flor one more time, her face in Flor’s neck. “Si, mi Amor.”

Flor stepped back, looking at the tray. “I’m glad that I ran into you.”

“Why’s that? Other than seeing my pretty face.” Jazmín joked.

“I have a huge craving for something of yours,” Flor said, confidently.

“Flor, I would love to make you something, but we are so busy downstairs, I just don’t have the time to.”

Flor stepped into Jazmín’s space, where she was always welcomed. She leaned into Jazmín’s ear. “That’s not what I mean.”

Jazmín felt Flor kiss her cheek. Her whole body tingled in excitement. She laughed, breathlessly. “As much as I want to, Javo will kill me if I’m not back downstairs in ten minutes.”

“So you’re saying we have ten minutes?”

Flor kissed Jazmín passionately, pushing her against the tray. Jazmín jumped at the contact, feeling her body betraying her the longer Flor kissed her. She pushed back a little to get Flor to stop, but Flor had no intention to.

Flor picked up Jazmín’s master key from the tray. She took Jazmín’s hand and pulled her towards one of the empty rooms.

“Flor,” Jazmín laughed, following her. Flor ignored her as the key lock beeped. They heard it unlock and Flor quickly pushed the door open. She tugged on Jazmín’s hand and let the door close behind them. The room was dark minus the cloudy light that seeped in through the window. 

“Flor,” Jazmín moaned as Flor’s lips met her. 

“What?”

Jazmín pulled back, holding Flor’s hands. “I want to, mi Amor, so bad, but I can’t right now. We’re so busy.”

“You need to take a break, Jaz and as your boss, I am ordering you to take one and touch me.”

Jazmín’s playful smile turned naughty as she took in Flor’s words, biting her bottom lip. She did always enjoy it when Flor was demanding and in control. She walked behind Flor, pressing her body into Flor’s.

“You’re ordering me to take a break?” She whispered in Flor’s ear. Flor nodded. Jazmín noticed how Flor’s breath hitched the closer she got to her. She stood directly behind Flor, pushing the front of her body against Flor’s back. “Do you want me to touch you?” Her voice was soft and harsh.

“Si, mi Amor.”

“Dale.”

Jazmín brushed Flor’s hair away from her neck. She traced the skin lightly, goosebumps rising on Flor’s arm. Jazmín placed light kisses at first, small lip stains left behind from her lipstick. She brushed her nose on the nape of Flor’s neck before placing a simple kiss. Jazmín’s hands explored Flor’s body. She grasped her hips, pulling Flor as close to her as possible. She felt Flor’s body melt into hers as she ran her hands up Flor’s waist, her lips never leaving her skin. 

Jazmín let her hands run under Flor’s shirt. She slid them over Flor’s breasts, cupping both and moaning herself. Flor extended her neck, giving Jazmín more access to devour her. Jazmín’s arm wrapped around Flor’s waist, pulling her even closer. Flor moaned as Jazmín kissed her harder, slipping her tongue against her skin here and nipping it there. 

Jazmín lowered her hand down, pulling Flor’s skirt up. They didn’t have time to discard their clothes and Jazmín was losing her patience. She slipped her hand inside of Flor’s underwear and moaned when she felt how wet Flor was.

“How long have you’ve been thinking about this?” Jazmín whispered, biting Flor’s earlobe. She tugged on it with her teeth.

“All day,” Flor whispered. Her hips were rutting against Jazmín’s teasing hands. Her fingers playing between her folds, but not touching the place Flor wanted her most.

Jazmín pushed them a little closer to the wall so Flor could hold herself up, her hand already stopping them. Jazmín looked at the lipstick smeared on one side of Flor’s neck. She smiled to herself. She circled Flor’s entrance as a distraction, loving the sound of Flor’s moans. She reached into her pocket, pulling out her lipstick. She slowly entered Flor and she struggled uncapping it with one hand. She managed to get it open, applying a small amount back to her lips. She rubbed her lips together, recapping the lipstick and slipping it back into pocket. Her fingers were still thrusting inside Flor.

Jazmín pulled out of Flor, running her fingers back and forth. She turned Flor so they were facing each other. They smiled at one another, Jazmín’s fingers still teasing. 

“Touch me already,” Flor moaned.

“I am, mi Amor.”

“You know what I mean.”

Jazmín laughed lowly. She leaned in, going towards Flor’s lips. At the last second, she turned her head to kiss the other side of Flor’s neck. As soon as her lips made contact with Flor’s skin, she lightly rubbed the exact spot Flor wanted her to be all along. Flor moaned loudly as Jazmín bit the area where Flor’s neck and shoulder met. 

Flor grabbed the back of Jazmín’s head, bringing their lips together. Jazmín moaned at the demand. Her hand stilled for a moment, concentrating on Flor’s lips. Flor let go of Jazmín’s hair, rubbing her hands down Jazmín’s back. She untied Jazmín’s apron.

“Flor, wait. We don’t have time to lose clothes,” Jazmín said between kisses. 

“Just the apron. I can’t touch you otherwise.”

Flor finished with the knot and pulled so it loosened from her lover’s hips. She used one hand to bring Jazmín’s lips back to hers and the other discarded the apron to the floor. She pulled Jazmín’s shirt out of her pants and rubbed her hands over the skin there. 

Jazmín went back to Flor’s neck. Flor lowered her hands to the button on Jazmín’s pants. She quickly undid them, pulling down the zipper. She slid her hand inside of her underwear. Jazmín moaned at the contact, pushing closer into Flor. Flor relished in how wet her girlfriend was. She knew when Jazmín touched her, it turned Jazmín more than anything. Once they were both situated, Jazmín started her movement again, rubbing in small, strong circles.

“Jaz,” Flor whispered. “Right there.” Jazmín’s hand didn’t stop. She continuously moved her hand, knowing her love was close. It was Flor’s turn to stop her movements as she concentrated. Flor gripped Jazmín’s arm with both hands, Jazmín moaning at the sudden loss of contact.

“I’m close,” Flor panted. She rested her head on Jazmín’s shoulder. She tried to remain as quiet as possible as she orgasmed, leaning against Jazmín, who kept her up. Jazmín helped her come down, a smile on her face, as she started to touch herself. 

“Jaz.”

“Shh.”

Flor watched Jazmín, her eyes moving from Jazmín’s hand in her pants to her face. Jazmín was completely lost in ecstasy, jaw slacked as her head swung back at something she liked.

“Stop,” Flor stated, trying to pull Jazmín’s hand out.

“Wait, Flor. I’m almost there.”

“Then let me help you.”

Flor pushed on Jazmín’s pants and tugged them down over her hips. She squatted down in front of her girlfriend when Jazmín put her hands on top of Flor’s to stop her. 

“Flor, no.”

“Relax.”

“No. We could get caught.”

“Jaz, let me. I told you I had a craving and I’m not leaving this room until I get a taste.”

Flor could tell that had an effect on Jazmín. Jazmín’s eyes were a little lost at just the fantasy of Flor doing that. She didn’t say anything, spreading her legs a little wider, with a worried expression. 

“This isn’t a good idea,” Jazmín whispered.

“With how wet you are right now, do you really want to stop? Do you want to have to go back to the kitchen with just the thought of me eating you out or the memory of it?” Flor asked, confidently, kneeling in front of Jazmín.

Jazmín bit her lip, not knowing how to respond. She gently grabbed the back of Flor’s head. 

“That’s what I thought,” Flor responded before licking between Jazmín’s folds and humming in delight. Jazmín gasped, her legs already shaking as she held onto the back of Flor’s head trying to stabilize herself. She rutted her hips a little bit, feeling like she was losing control. Flor’s tongue focused on her core.

“Ay, Flor,” Jazmín moaned at a particular flick of her tongue. “Flor,” she whispered again. Her grip only becoming stronger as Flor prepared to make Jazmín come. “Right there. Oh fuck, Pichi, right there.” Flor wrapped her arms around Jazmín’s hips, pulling her closer, holding Jazmín’s hips still. That was all it took as Jazmín gasped, putting her hand over her mouth to capture any sound as her body trembled. 

Jazmín let go of Flor’s hair as she caught her breath. Flor lifted Jazmín’s shirt and placed a few kisses on her stomach, Jazmín taking her hand. Flor pulled Jazmín’s pants up over her hips and stood up. She looked very satisfied with herself as she smiled at Jazmín, who was still catching her breath.

“That was very naughty,” Jazmín stated, her arms resting on Flor’s shoulders.

“Very naughty indeed, but good, no?”

“Oh it is always good. I feel so much more relaxed now.” Jazmín moved her arms to Flor’s waist, hugging her and kissing her neck again.

“You have lipstick all over your face,” Flor pointed out, hugging her back.

Jazmín chuckled. “You should look at your neck.”

“Que?” 

Flor broke the embrace and walked to the mirror, pulling her skirt down. She switched on the closet light and lifted her hair. As soon as she saw the amount of lipstick smeared on her neck, she gasped. Jazmín just laughed as she fixed her pants and buttoned them.

“I wanted you to be my canvas.”

“Jazmín, my neck is literally pink everywhere. There is barely any of my skin left.”

“You know I love that neck.”

“Did you re-apply at some point.”

Jazmín shrugged, rolling her eyes. “Maybe.”

“How am i going to hide this?”

“We’ll get a washcloth.”

“Well you’ll need one for your face because you look like a clown.”

Jazmín walked up behind Flor and laughed when she saw her reflection. Lipstick was smeared from her nose to her chin and on both corners of her mouth. She walked into the bathroom, turning on the warm water. She grabbed a washcloth.

“This is clean, right?” She asked Flor, who was still admiring her lovers work.

“Yeah, we cleaned it a little while ago.”

Jazmín washed around her mouth the best she could with the washcloth. She got most of it and then washed her hands. She was just about to put her hair down, to fix her buns that had almost fallen, when they heard the front door beep.

They both quickly adjusted their clothes, looking as professional as possible. Flor’s hands behind her back, while Jazmín’s were clasped in front of her.

“ _Hijo de puta._ ”

“No, no. Tranquila.”

“And this is your room,” Dani said, stepping in. He stopped when he saw the two women standing there. Flor held her hair down with her hands and Jazmín just smiled, trying not to look guilty.

“We we’re making sure the room was up to par. Welcome,” Jazmín stuttered. “Uh, Dani will show you where everything is. This is Florencia Estrella-“

_”Culo. Hm._ Hola.”

Jazmín cleared her throat. “She is an owner of the hotel. If you need anything, we’ll be happy to help. Do you need any room service or food at the moment?”

The couple seemed to be just as confused as everyone else. The gentleman cleared his throat and shook his head no.

“Well if you do, the phone is right there and we will be downstairs. Flor?”

“Yes. Enjoy your stay. _Hm._ ”

Jazmín noticed her apron on the floor and smiled. “I’m just going to grab this. Okay,” she stated, awkwardly. Dani had a huge grin on his face as they made eye contact. Jazmín sneered in response.

They collected themselves with smiles before exciting. Jazmín went straight for her tray. 

“Good thing they didn’t enter five minutes earlier, no?” Jazmín stated.

Flor just laughed. “That would have been bad.”

“I would have been fired for sure.”

“I think both of us would have been.”

They could hear Dani wrapping up whatever speech he was making to those poor customers. 

“I’ll see you later?”

“You’re going to leave me like this?” Flor asked.

“Like what?”

Flor shrugged before revealing her neck. Jazmín laughed at the stains. “I’m so sorry, mi Amor.” She took the washcloth that was still in her hand and rubbed Flor’s neck. “You might need a makeup wipe or something.”

Flor looked up at her, annoyed, but somehow still pleased. Jazmín’s smile was contagious as Flor started to giggle again. She took the cloth out of Jazmín’s hand and placed it on the cart before cupping her cheeks. 

“Te amo.”

“Yo también.”

Flor kissed Jazmín. Jazmín moaned at the taste of herself still on Flor’s lips. It was heated, but Flor pushed her back some. 

“Later. Tonight. At home.”

Jazmín nodded, Flor wiping the last bit of lipstick she could. They shared one more kiss before separating. Jazmín waved bye as the elevator doors closed. Flor went to her room to clean up, only to find her sisters.

“What happened to you?” Virginia asked.

“More like who, right?” Miranda joked.

“I’m just looking for a makeup wipe,” Flor stated, ignoring both of them, holding her hair down.

“Why? What’s wrong with your neck?” Virginia stepped closer to Flor, who took a step back.

“Nothing. I just need to take some makeup off.”

Miranda smirked while Virginia continued to ask questions. “Where though? Is it your lipstick? Because it is a little smudged.”

“Vir!” Flor stepped away from them, letting go of her hair. The brightly highlighted pink neck appeared.

“Florencia!” Virginia exclaimed, laughing. She lifted Flor’s hair to show Miranda, who laughed harder. “Someone likes to not only paint with her hands.”

Flor’s smile broke as she joined them. 

“How did she get it everywhere?” Miranda questioned, pushing her hair back. “Did she reapply?”

Flor stepped back. “Don’t get too close. I need to, _hm_ -“

“Clean up?” Miranda smiled as both sisters continued to cackle. Flor went straight to the bathroom, with a makeup wipe. “You might want to fix your hair too.”

Flor looked up in the mirror. She could see the areas that Jazmín held onto her hair and smiled before laughing under her breath. A smile that kept her going for the rest of the day.

——————————

Jazmín hustled back into the kitchen as quickly as possible. She went straight to the sink to wash her hands one more time. Javo stared at her the whole time and she could feel his eyes digging into the back of her head. She turned the water off, took a deep breath and dried her hands.

“So what’s next?” She asked, like she hadn’t been missing for almost an hour.

“What took you so long?” Javo asked.

“What are you talking about? I was gone for like thirty minutes. I had a few platters to take up, if you remember.”

“You were gone for an hour and do I need to remind you we’re swamped?”

“Grace, I’m here. Tell me what to do.”

“I want to know what took so long.”

“It was just a nasty customer.” Jazmín grabbed a cutting board and knife. There were a bowl of red peppers in front of her that needed to be chopped.

Javo smiled. “And your hair? Did they just grab one of your little buns.”

“Tried to, but they weren’t taking no for an answer.”

“Cacho, was this client a little shorter than you, petite, brown hair and answers to the name of Flor?”

Jazmín looked up from the pepper with a guilty smile. Javo started laughing, throwing one of the peppers at her lightly. Jazmín started to laugh as her cheeks redden.

“Next time, try to remember me, sweating down here alone.”

“No, I wouldn’t be able to get off if I thought of that,” Jazmín joked. 

“That’s the point.”

“Maybe for you, it’s the point, but I don’t know. I expect more from my adventures.”

“Dirty, dirty, Cacho.”

“Aw, Grace. You love me, though.” Jazmín smirked.

“And I’m proud,” he replied.

——————————

At the end of the day, Flor came into the kitchen, ready to go to Jazmín’s. 

“There she is. The tiger,” Javo said, getting his stuff together.

“Sorry?” Flor answered.

Jazmín came up from the locker room, her red hair down, in a black crop top and tight jeans. “He found out and has been gloating about it all day. Be grateful this is all you have had to hear.”

“Are you messing with my girlfriend?” Flor asked.

“No, boss. I would never.”

“Good because you’d have to answer to me.”

Jazmín smirked. “Watch out for this one, Grace.” 

Javo walked around the counter to hug Jazmín goodbye. “If you ever want a third,” he joked.

Jazmín pushed him. “Don’t be gross. I’ll see you later.” She turned to Flor. “Ready?”

“With you, always.” 

Flor took Jazmín’s hand and interlocked their fingers. They said a final goodbye to Javo and then Leo as they left the hotel. They walked out laughing with one another, ready to go home and be alone again.


End file.
